Love at First Meow
by Heaven's Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome is 12yearsold again because she was posioned by a flydemon. 1/2year she has to wait to change back, so its back to school. Her Shugo Charas will help her in her new life.But what will happen when a sly cat catches her attention? Love! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hime-chan: Yo! I was bored one day and then this story popped into my head.

Ikuto: That's it?

Kagome: *hits Ikuto in the back of the head* Baka. She can make our lives a living hell.

Hime-chan: Yep, I can!

Ikuto: Fine, I'm sorry.

Hime-chan: Well, I don't forgive you *sticks tongue out* Now, do the disclaimers!

Ikuto: Fine. Heaven's Warrior Princess does not own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara.

-**Love at First Meow, a Inuyasha, Shugo Chara crossover-**

Deep blue eyes shot opened and widened at the sound of a shrill cry. _'Youkai? Yep, from what I can tell it was a fly demon. Hmm a giant fly. That's new.'_ thought the girl. A 16 year old girl by the name of Kagome glanced at the clock._ 'But why so fucking early!? It's barely past 2:30 in the morning!!' _

Jumping of the bed and to her weapons, Kagome grabbed her two katanas and strapped them to her back. Turning to the window, she quickly opened it and jumped out. Running past the God tree, Kagome felt the aura ahead of her in a deserted area.

'_Almost there… But man is that youkai going to get it when I find it! I was so having an awesome dream!' _Sighing as slowing down to a fast walk, Kagome approached the clearing.

It was a clearing Kagome remembered to well. This was the place where she destroyed Naraku. Somehow he arrived in the present and attacked Kagome. The inu-taichi gang (Sesshy and Kikyo joined) came to the present and did a full counterattack on Naraku. Naraku died along with Inuyasha and Kikyo. (They went to hell together and yes Kikyo took the Shikon No Tama)Kagome gave up on Inuyasha right before Kikyo joined so she didn't become 'Miss Eternal Depression'. Everyone went back to the Feudal Era. Then Miroku and Sango got married shortly after and started making kids. (It was going to happen sooner or later) Shippo and Sesshomaru promised to see Kagome in 500 years and insisted that she lived with them. Kagome agreed and went home. (has already meet Fluffy and Shippo and is moving out tomorrow.)

Walking on without a sound, Kagome approached the giant fly demon. Making a wrong step, Kagome stepped on a stick and it snapped.

'Kami, you love to make my life miserably don't you?' yelled a chibi Kagome in her mind. The fly demon then attached her. Dodging with ease. Kagome pulled out a katana and sliced the demon in half. A poisonous miasma erupted from its dead carcass as its blood splattered all over Kagome.

"Danm it all!" coughed Kagome as she inhaled some of the miasma. Dispersing the miasma was quite easy. As Kagome turned to walk home she just didn't feel right. Shrugging it off, she began to sprint home.

A pissed Kagome looked in her mirror when she got home. Her cute white pajamas were soaked with blood and washing them probably would have been a bad idea. Throwing her ruined clothes away she decided to just wear her biggest shirt and go back to bed.

Apparently, her biggest shirt had gotten humongous in just a few days. Shrugging of her worries, she went to bed.

….……………………………………………….(Next day)

Waking up on her stomach, Kagome rolled off her bed. Kagome stretched before walking to her closet. As she tried one thing after another, nothing seemed to fit. Everything was too big! The miko then raised an eyebrow and walked to look at herself in the mirror.

Kagome looked like herself except, she looked like she was 12! Kagome then screamed at the top of her lungs. Shippo, now looking about 21 or so, ran into the room followed by the demon lord of the West. (who were conveniently in the living room) Shippo looked at the now little over 4 ft. miko and burst out laughing. Sesshomaru, with all of his pride, just simply smirked.

"Stop laughing! I look like I am fucking 12 years old!" yelled the angry miko in a child's body.

"But... ahahaha … you're a kid! AHAHAHAHA" Shippo struggled to say between laughs. Sesshomaru patted Kagome's head and said " It's ok, sis, I'm sure its only temporary."

"It better be or I will kill every fly demon in the world as revenge" mumbled a pissed off girl.

"So, it was a fly demon? Then yes its temporary. You should be back to normal in about oh half a year, give or take."

"EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed a shocked Kagome, while her chibi self, who looked more like her now, cried 'Kami, why do you hate me so!!!!'

Shippo, after finally controlling his laughter, said "I say that you'll be going back to school, 'Kaa-san."

"No! No! No! I am not going back to elementary school!!" protested Kagome, even though she knew they would still make her.

"You are going." said Sesshomaru in a very cold voice. Before Kagome could protest Shippo cut her off by saying "Have any ideas about where you want to go?"

"I want to go to the best school here. Seiyou."

"Fine. I'll sign you up. And no skipping, got it?"

"Alright!"

"If you two are done, let's get Kagome to her new home." said Sesshomaru, as he picked up Kagome and put her over his shoulder. (this was easier to accomplish since she was smaller)

……………………………...……..Major time skip (Next Week, day before school)

Kagome looked herself over in her new uniform. _'hmmm… At least the skirt isn't as short as my last one. Some minor adjustments should be fine.'_ Then Kagome started to add things, rip some parts off and adjust her clothes.

Soon her jacket was more of a vest and she had a white t-shirt under it. (She's a 'A' cup) She then tied some strips of her jacket to her arms, stopping at the elbows and ½ in. away from the beginning of her thumb. Her tie was undone slightly and she added a small lily trinket thing to the middle of it. The lily was the same blue as her eyes. She had on black leg warmers that had red string 'X's down the sides. (her skirt is the same length Amu's)

Smiling at herself in the mirror, Kagome couldn't help but think of what her class mates might say. Kagome sighed. _'I have always been different so why stop now, but man do I wish for a different me'_

Putting on her giant shirt, which was now her pajamas as her other ones were either totally ruined or too big. Laying on her bed, Kagome let out a huge yawn and snuggled into the bed. _'A new me…Yeah, that would be cool'_

……………………………………..(The Following Morning)

Feeling something in her bed, Kagome lifted up her blanket to see, not one, not two, not three, not four, but 5 eggs. _' Well, this is new… It's definitely not a puberty thing'_

All of the eggs looked different. One was silver with hot pink sparkles and in the middle was a microphone The next one was black with red flames and had a kunai (ninja weapon) in the middle. The one to its right was white with royal blue cherry blossoms on it and had a '7' in the middle._ 'Hey ,my lucky number' _thought Kagome. The fourth one was orange with gold stripes and had a cat's paw prints all over the gold stripes. The last one was yellow with lime green stars on it and had wings painted on by the looks of it.

"Well, I better get these eggs into a warm place" whispered Kagome. Grabbing a towel from her bathroom, she wrapped all the eggs in it and put it in her over the shoulder book bag. After deciding to leave her hair down, Kagome put on her uniform and headed off to breakfast.

Luckily, Fluffy wasn't there because he had a meeting. (*evil smile*) Thanking the Kamis, Kagome enjoyed a quite breakfast by herself. _'This is way better then having to explain those eggs. Wonder how they got here' _Looking down at her watch she decided that she should get going.

Reluctantly, Kagome hopped into her limo. "Um… Could you park a couple of blocks away, please?" asked Kagome because she didn't want a huge entrance.

"Of course, Madame" spoke the driver. Pulling over the driver got out and helped Kagome out of her seat. "Shall I pick you up at school?" asked the driver, who doesn't really have a name.

With a quick nod, Kagome walked towards her new school. Using her miko abilities was the only way Kagome wouldn't get lost and she knew that.

With only a block to go, Kagome felt a slight movement in her bag. After opening it up, the one with the microphone levitated in front of her face. Then, pop and the egg disappeared to show a small girl. She had silver hair that went to her shoulders and had dark orange eyes. Her outfit included a silver tank top, hot pink gloves that went to her elbows, a silver skirt, and hot pink boots. She had a small microphone in her hands.

"Hiya! My name is Zira! Pop Idol Chara!" yelled the girl, before flying over and sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Chara?" questioned Kagome looking at Zira. Zira nodded and said "I'm your would-be self. Together me you and everyone else" Zira motioned to the other eggs "We can make you into who you really want to be!"

"So, do other people meet their Charas?" asked Kagome as she continued walking to school.

"Yep! Actually, I think some people at your school have charas 'cause I can sense them!" proclaimed an excited Zira. She then flew up and sat on Kagome's head, for a better view.

Kagome then entered the school grounds and that's when people started gawking. Most of the boys, she noticed, had hearts in their eyes as the girls had star of admiration. Deciding to use that to her advantage, Kagome looked at all of them and said "Oi! Any of you know where the office is?"

She was then surrounded by everyone she asked, all of them saying "I know!" Kagome then sweat-dropped and Zira started laughing her head off. "I only need one person to help me" said Kagome as she gave a soft smile.

"I'll do it!" "No, I will!" "No, me!" was heard threw out the crowd. Sighing Kagome raised up her hands to her temples. "Ah, why me?" mumbled Kagome as she rubbed her temples.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. Looking towards the owner, Kagome could see a pink haired girl with gold eyes looking at her. "You wanted some help?" she asked. Nodding, Kagome noticed she had three charas with her.

"So you have them too." stated Kagome as she glanced over the other girl's charas. ( You know how they look!) "Yep, as do you. I'm Hinamari Amu. You?"

"I'm Taisho Kagome. Nice to meet you." said Kagome with a polite bow. Amu then bowed and the two started laughing .

"I'll take you to the principal, he is at the Royal Garden at the moment." said Amu after she was done laughing. "And who is this?" asked Greenie, pointing to Zira.

"Names Zira! Nice to meet ya!" half yelled Zira.

Greenie pointed to Pinkie "Ran" now pointing to Blueie "Miki" then pointing to herself "Suu"

"Nice to meet you!" said all three at once. Then all 4 of the charas flew off to the Royal Garden.

Amu and Kagome finally arrive at the Royal Garden. Kagome whistled and said "Nice place you got here."

"Kagome?!?" yelled a man with dark hair that was in a low ponytail and he had a suit and tie on. The said man ran up to Kagome.

"Kouga?" asked Kagome. The man nodded and lifted her up and hugged her.

"Man, I haven't seen you for over 500 years." Whispered Kouga in Kagome's ear. Kouga then set her down and noticed Zira for the first time. "So, you got a chara to, eh Kagome?"

…………………………………………………………………

Hime-chan: Well, that's all for now!

Ikuto: I wasn't even in this chapter.

Hime-chan and Kagome: So?

Ikuto: Then why did you make me be here.

Hime-chan: … I don't know! But stop complaining or I will ...um… Not put you in the next Chapter!

Kagome; *gasps* But he is going to show up sooner or later.

Ikuto: She's right you know.

Hime-chan: Shut up, you danm cat! Zira, help me end this chapter!

Zira: *waves* Thanks for coming! Make sure to come back and read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hime-chan: Hello readers!!! How is everyone?

Ikuto: You do know that they can't answer you, right?

Hime-chan: Of course, I know that. I was being polite.

Kagome: Ikuto, you should be more polite.

Ikuto: You, wench, stay out of this.

Hime-chan: OOOOOOOOO. No you didn't.

Kagome: … You're dead. *attacks Ikuto*

Ikuto: *runs away*

Hime-chan: Well, that was… different.

Zira:*sits on my shoulder* You can say that again!

Hime-chan: Well, before Zira starts us out, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. And also, Kagome's chara that hatches in this chapter is modeled after a good friend of mine.

Zira: Ok, let's get this party started!!! *dances around*

Disclaimer: Heaven's Warrior Princess does not own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara.

**Love at first Meow.**

…………………………………………………………………………..(where we left off)

"Ne, Kouga, how do you know about Charas? And why are you here?" asked Kagome. Kagome walked up the stairs followed by a surprised Amu. As Kagome sat down, she noticed a boy with blonde hair, a dark haired boy, a middle school boy with reddish brown hair, two blonde girls, and a man with blonde hair, who looked like an older version of the blonde boy. (I just think he looks like that)

"Aw, well you see… After you-know-who wasn't around anymore, I actually had a chara, I had no idea why. I thought I was what I wanted to be. But Will told me otherwise." answered Kouga. When Kouga finished, a male chara flew over.

"Yo! Nice to meet you, Kagome and Zira. Names Will." said the chara. Will had orange hair, purple eyes, and had a tanish suit on. (If anyone has watched Ouran, just imagine Hikaru or Kaoru.)

"*cough/clear throat* Excuse me, Taisho-san, I would be honored to introduce Seiyo's very own, current and retired, Guardians." spoke short blonde guy.

"Gome-chii, I'm Yaya, current Ace chair, and this is my chara, Pepe!" yelled the baby like blonde girl, as she pointed to a baby like chara.

"Hey! Kukai, retired Jack's chair, and this dude is Daisuke." said the boy with the reddish brown hair as he jerked his thumb at a skater like chara.

"I am Rima, current Queen's chair, and this is Kusu Kusu." spoke the other blonde girl. A clown chara started giggling and spinned in the air.

"Hotori Tadase, current King's chair, and my chara, Kiseki." said short blonde dude.

"Nagihiko, and he's Rhythm." said the black haired boy as a musician like chara floated over.

"And you already know me and my charas. I'm current Joker's chair." said Amu.

"Wow, you meet a lot of weird people Kagome!" whispered Zira in Kagome's ear.

"Yeah, like you." smiled Kagome. Zira began to pout and decided to eat the Guardians snack of the day. Cookies! As she stuffed her face, Zira mumbled about a "Mean Kagome" and "Good Cookies".

Kagome just giggled at Zira's actions. Then, she felt movement in her bag. Gently, she opened her bag up and the black and red egg wiggled out and hopped onto the table.

**Crack. Crack. Pop!**

A chara popped out if the egg. She had dark blue hair that was up in a ponytail but still went down to her knees and light blue eyes. She wore a blood red strapless dress that went to about mid-thigh, a black belt with a red flame in the middle, two katanas attached to her back, red arm bands that went up to her elbows, black fingerless gloves, and black boots with red laces. She also had a red circle on her forehead with a gold dragon in the middle.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Kezi and I am the Ninja Goddess chara. It's nice to finally meet you." Kezi held her right arm in front of her chest and bowed. When she stood straight again she turned to Zira, who was still eating cookies, and said "You know, you're going to get sick if you eat too many."

"That's what you say! I'm fine!"yelled Zira. She ate another cookie. Zira tuned green. She covered her mouth and started flying away. Kezi just looked amused. "I told you so!" shouted Kezi at Zira's retreating form.

"Well, Kezi, it nice to meet you too." said Kagome as she stood up. She just finished her conversation with the Guardians and was heading to class. "Come on, Zira!" hollered Kezi as she followed Kagome.

"*moan* I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Zira as she started to fly after them.

Kagome arrived at the office and asked for her classroom number. "Oh, Ms. Taisho! You're in classroom 6 star. Would you like for me to escort you there?" said the secretary. "No, that's not necessary. But thanks anyways." responded Kagome.

Kagome walked to her class. As she approached the door, she began to grow nervous. Kezi and Zira could sense her nervousness. "Hey, Kagome, you ok?" asked Kezi. "Yeah, you don't look so hot." said Zira as she sat on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Want one of us to do a character change with you?" asked Kezi as she sat on Kagome's other shoulder. "Character change?" asked Kagome. "It's when our personalities kind of take over you and make you better and more confident in stuff." answered Zira.

"It would help, I guess." responded Kagome as she knocked on the door. "I'll do it!" yelled Kezi. "Good luck Kagome." said Zira as a middle aged man opened the door. "You must be my newest student, Kagome Taisho, correct?"

"From a frightened girl to a great warrior. Character Change!" whispered Kezi in Kagome's ear. Kagome then had a red circle on her forehead with a gold dragon in the middle of it. (Which was mostly covered by her bangs.) "Yes, I am Kagome Taisho. It is an honor to attend your class." said Kagome as she bowed with her right arm over her chest.

"Well, I'm Nikaidou. Your teacher!" said the man as he gestured her in. "My turn!" shouted Zira. "From a great warrior to a pop idol. Character Change!"

Kagome's red circle disappeared and she now had a microphone in her hands and her hair looked like it had silver highlights. "Hiya! My names Kagome and I hope we can be great friends!" said Kagome as she gave a cute smile and little wave.

"Take you seat next to Rima-chan, Rima raise your hand." said Nikaido. Rima raised her hand. Kagome walked over and her Character Change wore off. "It's nice to see you Rima-chan" said Kagome as she sat next to her.

"As it is to see you, Kagome-chan" responded Rima with a smile. Kagome knew that she and Rima were going to be great friends.

Time skip………………………………………………………………………….( after school)

"WE ARE HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zira and Kezi from their spot on top of Kagome's head. "I know, I know. We'll stop by a food stand in the market on our way home, ok?" responded Kagome, who was hungry too.

A black limo pulled up in front of the school. 'oh No!!!!! I forgot to tell him to not come directly to school!!!!!!!' yelled a chibi Kagome as she ran around in circles. _'Might as well make a huge exit scene.' _thought Kagome as she walked up to the limo. People gawked at her and Kagome just ignored them.

She slipped in the back off the limo and said to the driver, "Can you take me to the food market?"

"Of course madame." responded the driver as he took off towards the market. He stopped a few blocks away. "Here we are. Would you like me to pick you up?" asked the driver.

"No thanks. I'll walk. Bye!" hollered Kagome over her shoulder as she ran to the market. As she got on the main street of it, Kagome asked her charas what they wanted to eat. Kezi smirked and said loudly, "Cookies!" Zira paled. "No. No. No!!!" yelled Zira at the top of her lungs.

Kagome giggled. "Nice one, Kezi" said Kagome as she high 5'ed Kezi. Zira began to sulk on top of Kagome's head. "How about some Ramen?" asked Kezi as she sat on Kagome's shoulder. "Good Idea. Zira, you want ramen?" asked Kagome.

Zira jumped up and appeared in front of Kagome's face. "Really? Can I have ramen?" questioned Zira excitedly. "Sure!" responded Kagome. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zira as she did a happy dance. Kagome sweat-dropped and Kezi just started laughing. Kagome then started he quest to find a ramen shop.

…………………………………………………………………………………………(50 min. later)

"Where is a ramen shop when you need one?" asked Kagome as she sat on a bench. Zira was laying on her side holding her stomach. "So hungryyyyyy" she moaned. Kezi was meditating on Kagome's head, so she wouldn't think about food.

"Hey, you feel that?" asked Kezi as she stood up. "Yeah, it's a **really** dark aura." responded Kagome looking towards the aura.

"Let's check it out! Maybe it's by a ramen shop!" yelled Zira as she jumped up and down. The trio then started to run towards the aura. As they approached, an egg with an 'X' on it appeared.

"What's that?" asked Kagome. "Um… It is an X-egg, is that right, Kezi?" pondered Zira. "I want to say yes, but I'm not sure" answered Kezi.

"Useless, Useless, Useless" chanted the egg. "Yep! It's an X-egg!" shouted Zira and Kezi. "So, what do we do with it?" questioned Kagome.

"Let's see… We umm… We Fight It! That's it!" said Zira. "She is right. We have to do a Character Transformation!" exclaimed Kezi. "Ok. Zira! Let's go!" responded Kagome. "Alright Kagome, just do this and say My heart Unlock!" said Kezi, as she did the hand switch thing Amu does when she transforms.

"My Heart Unlock!" yelled Kagome. ( I'm not going into a deep description of this so, picture the wall of light and the light is silver with pink sparkles) Kagome had on a silver tank top that only covered part of her stomach, hot pink gloves that went to her elbows, a silver skirt with hot pink sparkles that went mid thigh, and knee-high hot pink boots with silver laces. Her hair, which now has silver highlights, was in a high ponytail on the right side of her head with a clip that looked like a microphone. She also had a silver and pink microphone in her hand.

" Character Transformation-Pop Idol!" said Kagome, after she took some poses.

'_Sugoi! I look awesome!'_ thought Kagome as she looked over herself. "KA-GO-ME!! Pay attention!!" yelled Kezi. "Hai!" replied Kagome. "Ok, now you sing! You sing what's in your heart!" exclaimed Zira's voice in Kagome's head.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

_**What can I do for you?**_

_***music starts***_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart**_

_**I can see a place that's something like this**_

_**Every now and then I don't know what to do**_

_**Still I know that I can never go back**_

_**But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams**_

_**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now**_

_**Everything's so different**_

_**That it brings me to my knees**_

_**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**_

_**I won't give in to it**_

_**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go**_

_**I hear your voice calling out me:**_

"_**You'll never be alone"**_

The X-egg started to weaken. It shot an attack at Kagome. She dodged by dancing out of the way. She continued her song.

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**I don't plan looking back on my old life**_

_**I don't ever plan to rely on you**_

The X-egg was starting to purify. It started throwing more attacks at Kagome. She just continued to dodge and sang her heart out.

_**Even if by chance everything should go wrong**_

_**You'd come anyway and try to save me**_

_**Though from time to time it's an upward climb**_

_**All I know is that I must believe**_

'_**Cause the truth I'm seeking**_

_**Always inside of me**_

_**And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me**_

_**The many things that you taught me then**_

_**Will always be enough to get me through the pain**_

_**Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

"Go Kagome! You are doing great!!!" yelled Kezi. Kagome paused and smiled at her and she materialized a stand and put her microphone on it. Then, she materialized a guitar and started playing.

_***guitar starts to play***_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, and Nagihiko arrived and saw Kagome. They are surprised to see that she has such a beautiful voice. Kagome continued even though the egg was now purified.

_***guitar stops and Kagome's guitar disappears and she takes the mic out of the stand (also disappears) and starts dancing ***_

_**And if I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me**_

_**And I can't go on**_

_**You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me**_

_**We are connected for all of time**_

_**I'll never be…**_

_**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**_

_**I won't give in to it **_

_**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go**_

_**I hear your voice calling out to me:**_

"_**You'll never be alone"**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

_**I can hear you**_

Kagome bows to the egg and watched it fly away. She undid her Character Transformation and noticed the Guardians gawking at her. "Hey Rima, Amu, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko. Nice to see ya!" yelled Kagome as she waved.

The Guardians walked over to her and Kagome was just smiling and talking with her charas. "That was amazing Kagome!" exclaimed Zira. "Yep, it was so cool!" agreed Kezi. "You guys, you're embarrassing me." said Kagome with a bit of pink on her face.

"Nice job, Kagome." said Tadase. "You were awesome!" yelled Yaya and Kukai. "You have an amazing voice." stated Rima with a smile. "You're fantastic, Kagome!" said Amu. "Nicely done." said Nagihiko.

"Hey you guys know where a ramen shop is?" asked Kagome. "Yeah. One is right over there" said Kukai as he pointed across the street. Kagome sweat-dropped. That was where she got out of the limo. Zira and Kezi glared at Kagome. Kagome just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we are going to go eat, so later." said Kagome before she walked away. Kagome walked in and ordered a medium sized ramen.

………………………………………………………………………………………….(after eating)

"That was some good ramen" said Zira as she patted her now full stomach. "I agree with her. It was delicious." smiled Kezi. "Now back to the house." stated Kagome as she turned into an alley. She continued to walk down the alley when she heard a **thud!**. Kagome turned around and saw a little cat like chara on the ground next to a trash can. Kezi flew over to it and poked its side with a small stick she found. "Is it dead?" asked Zira as she looked over Kezi's shoulder. The chara stirred and then bolted up and threw the stick away from it. Now Kagome could see that the chara was a boy.

"Hey, little kitty, where's your umm… host person?" asked Kagome, who didn't know what a person was to a chara. The chara looked at her and said "Ikuto is somewhere around here, nya."

"Yoru! Yoru, where are you?" was heard from the other side of the alley. "Ikuto!" yelled 'Yoru' as he flew over to a 16 year old guy. He had bluish hair and blue-purple eyes. He wore a black short sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. He had a cross necklace on too.

'_Oh My Kami! He is H-O-T!' _thought Kagome as she took in his appearance. Zira and Kezi were sitting on her shoulders and were also looking over this 'Ikuto'.

"Yoru, where have you been?" asked Ikuto as he looked at his chara. Yoru scratched the back of his neck with his paw and said "I was looking for some food and I flew into a trash can, nya." Yoru turned to Kagome. "Then she and her charas found me, nya."

Ikuto also looked at Kagome and scanned her up and down, to see if she was a threat. Kagome felt nervous under his intense gaze and started to fidget and look at everything but him. Zira also became nervous and hid behind Kagome. Kezi just glared, hoping to somewhat frighten this mere teenager. Yoru, was day-dreaming about fortune-cookies. (I know they were made in America, but just work with me)

Ikuto walked over to Kagome and smirked. He grasped her chin and made her look at him. Slowly, Ikuto leaned in towards her unoccupied shoulder. "I guess I should thank you for finding my chara." whispered Ikuto in her ear.

Kagome blushed deeply and shivered at his hot breath. "There is no need too. I'm glad to help anyone who needs it." said Kagome, trying to keep her voice even. "But, I feel I need to thank you." said Ikuto. He put his forehead against hers and continued. "And I always go with my gut." Then, Ikuto kissed her. To say Kagome was shocked, was an understatement.

Zira was watching the scene in front of her and felt like she was watching a romantic movie. Kezi, however, was off of Kagome's shoulder and was pissed. She was **so** close to making Kagome Character Transform and beat this hentai to hell and back.

Ikuto drew back and smiled, "I don't believe I caught your name. Care to tell me?" Kagome looked at him oddly for a second, then said "Oh! I'm Kagome Taisho."

Ikuto walked past her and whispered quietly so only she could hear "So you soon, Ka-go-me" Kagome felt her heart thump faster as she heard him pronounce her name so slow, so hot, so sexy.

………..……………………………………………………………………………(end of chapter)

Hime-chan: Please continue to read! My next chapter should be up in oh about a month or so.

Ikuto: why so long? Have no idea what to write about?  
Hime-chan: I know what to write about! I just have school.

Kagome: Oh, I understand completely.

Hime-chan: thanks for understanding Kagome.

Kagome: Welcome!!

Hime-chan: Kezi! Zira! Say bye to the readers!

Kezi and Zira: See ya next time!

Hime-chan: Ikuto! Kagome! You say bye too!

Ikuto: Later.

Kagome: Good Bye everyone.

Hime-chan: Bye Bye!!


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I would like to apologize formally; I have decided to discontinue this story. I lost inspiration for it and then I have this new story in my head. I also took some writing classes and I realized that my writing sucked. So again, I am extremely sorry. I would like to not have any bad comments about this, but I know I probably will... So please be considerate of my feelings when you write them. I am still a human being.

Gomen,

Heaven's Warrior Princess, Hime-chan

**P.S. I will, however, start a new story with this crossover and pairing. Kagome will be 16 in this one and she is Amu's older sister. Please check it out if you don't hate me.**


End file.
